User blog:Shadow7615/Real Talk with Shad - Stomp Fights and my thoughts on them.
Disclaimer: This blog is not, nor will it ever be intended to be targeted at any given individual/individuals who have written stomp fights prior to making this blog, I simply wanted to get this opinion blog out there. Springboarding off of Agent's newest blog i've decided to make my own type of blog that i've been meaning to get to writing for a short time now. Throughout my time here on the wiki, i've seen one thing be relatively consistent over time, and it's that stomp fights continually get batted a second eye just because it looks grim for one of the characters fighting, and this has always been followed up with people saying "Oh, X stomps" ''and ''"Oh, you must hate Y" and what not. I've recently had a bit of an epiphany, and it's towards stomp fights in general, and in my personal view, Stomp fights are no different than regular fights, and if it's a stomp fight, then why the hell should anyone be giving a writer bad rep just because he's doing a fight where it's one-sided. I will use Thor VS Raiden for example, we don't even need to explain why it's a stomp fight, the point i'm trying to sum up here is that a stomp fight can still be entertaining, and be quite a good fight despite what's said otherwise, so, why is it that whenever someone makes a stomp fight here on the wiki, that all of a sudden that user starts getting comments like "Poor X..." and "Someone has a knack against Y" etc. And you know what? It really pisses me off when someone just drops a comment like that and the author reads it, and I don't know about others, but I tend to feel like i'm getting a bad rep when someone writes such a comment on fights of mine, especially if there's no reinforced meaning or reasoning behind why it's said in the first place. But yet when Death Battle did Darth Vader vs. Doctor Doom, no one was going to town on it giving it stomp comments, in fact, Vader vs. Doom never got a single stomp comment on it, even before it became a real episode, and I ask myself "Why?" Did all of a sudden the need to point out something is a stomp become so noticeable that it had to be done? Do people not realise that the writer would know it's a stomp in the first place? Do people immediately assume the writer must hate the character/series/franchise getting stomped? Do all stomp fights need to given the same treatment? I could answer all these questions, but I think you, the reader, can figure them out. Raiden (Metal Gear) vs. Zero (Mega Man X), a fight of mine that I wrote, and knew that I would be giving Zero the victory, and when I wrote that, I was honestly surprised to see comments like, "THIS IS BEYOND EPICNESS", "EPICNESS!", "HOLY SHIT,THAT WAS AWESOME" and "FUCKING AWESOME! WHY THE HELL NO ONE HAS COMMENTED YET?" Now that's what i'm talking about, those users to write those type of comments are saints, those users are the ones who ignore whether it's a stomp or not and TRULY appreciate a well-written fight and don't care if it's a stomp fight or not, those users deserve goddamn medals for being sincere enough to give a comment that made me, the writer, feel confident in my writing abilities. See, what some people might not realise is, repetition of the same negative thing can turn a user away from a really good fight, just because it's a stomp fight, and I don't want ANY of that happening here, a user should be free to write whatever battle they want, regardless of who made it, who's written it previously and who they think wins, this wiki, nor the actual show, are intended to be the Be-All-And-End-All of whichever matchup it does, we're simply a gathered group of fans who love the series, and highly recommend checking the wiki out for some fun interpretations of fights written here. If more people were to be like that, actually giving a writer the benefit of a doubt in a stomp fight they're writting, I feel we have the potential to move on from this stupid waste of time that is simply just writting a stomp comment, a little bit of niceness goes a long way in a writer's eyes, and a stomp comment shouldn't just be dropped onto a comment section just because it's something that needs to be pointed out. In essence, the point i'm trying to summarise, and what above all I want you to take away from this blog, is simply this... It is my belief that a work of fiction's stompiness shouldn't be a factor in one's overall enjoyment of that ficticious written piece and that a fight's relevance within this wiki should't be dictated by it's stomp factor. At the end of the day, a fight is what YOU make of it, not what some user or logistic, or calcs or stomp comments say, it doesn't matter what approach you take to a fight, nor does it matter how you went about exploring that fight and the possibilities it would ensue, whether it was a stomp fight in vein or not, a fight in it's true essence is a fan-made interpretation of a ficticious encounter between two or more fictional characters. And for it's worth, it deserves to be acknowledged for such, and it SHOULDN'T be scrutinised or judged poorly just because it's a stomp fight, a stomp fight is no more than another fight on this wiki, and opinions will always be subjective, but that doesn't mean we have to talk negatively about a user who tries to write a fight that would just so happen to be a stomp. Knowing that a fight is a stomp fight, doesn't make me enjoy a fight any less than when I first read it. I'm just tired of stomp comments in general, and i'm done with them for good... Anyone else? Category:Blog posts